differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Japan (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 The Russo-Japanese War of 1904–05 ended with the dramatic Battle of Tsushima, which was another victory for Japan's military. After victories in the First Sino-Japanese War (1894–1895) and the Russo-Japanese War (1904–1905), Japan gained control of Taiwan, Korea and the southern half of Sakhalin. Japan's population grew from 35 million in 1873 to 70 million in 1935. Japan thus laid claim to Korea as a protectorate in 1905, followed by full annexation in 1910. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Japan stayed neutral. Russian Revolution (1917-1924) Japan annexed the north of Sakhalin. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 10 years until protectionist measures and the ruthless exploitation of Taiwan, Manchuria and Korea brought in until the economy was back in order. Manchuria was invaded an annexed by Japan in 1931. The Great Kantō earthquake in September 1923 left over 100,000 dead, and combined with the resultant fires destroyed the homes of more than 3,000,000. The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) There was much violence in Korea and Vietnam due to Japanese imperial activities. Taiwan, The Philippines and the Dutch East Indies were attacked to. It ended in the American nuking of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. 4,750,000 Japanese died in the war. Japan was occupied for 10 years by the USA, Quensland, NSW, Victoria, Canada, NZ, the UK, China (both factions) and New England for 10 years. The USSR annexed the Kuril Islands and all of Sakhalin Island in 1945. Cold War Japan was a Western allie. Christianity began to spread in the 1980. Japan's economy grew sharply between 1960 and 1990, lead fist by heavy industry and later hi-tech industies. Variouse corruption scandels would plague several prominant political and bussines figures in the 1990s and 2010s. Life today Japan's economy overheated and declined sharply from 1990 to 2000. Japan is still an ecanomic superpower. Japan formally apologized for it's war crimes of the 1930s and the 1940s in 2009. Although Japan has officially renounced its right to declare war, it maintains a modern military with one the world's largest military budget, used for self-defense and peacekeeping roles. Japan never wanted, and still doesn't want atomic arms as a matter of principle. Japan is a developed country with a very high standard of living and the highest Human Development Index level! Its population enjoys the highest life expectancy and the lowest infant mortality rate in the world! Economy The economy is very diversified and the nation is very stable in economic terms. It is a major exporter of chemicals, cars, fish products, computers, TV sets, bamboo products, sushi, hand tools, hearing aids, automobiles, screws, nails, childrens' toys, powered machinery, various classes of plastic pellets and polypropylene piping. Tourism, banking, mobile phone production, oil refining, train construction, cobbling, heavy industry and light industry are also major industries. Earthquakes *''There were 3 major earthquakes since 1900, which were:'' #September 1, 1923: The Great Kanto earthquake struck the Kanto Plain on the Japanese main island of Honshu at 11:58:44 JST. #TJanuary 17, 1995: The Great Hanshin earthquake, or Kobe earthquake, occurred on at 05:46:53 JST in the southern part of Hyogo Prefecture, Japan, known as Hanshin. #11 March 2011: The earthquake off the Pacific coast of Tohoku was a magnitude 9.0–9.1 undersea megathrust earthquake off the coast of Japan that occurred at 14:46 JST. Organisations #ASEAN (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Japan